The Savior
by Ascended Demon
Summary: The Precursors couldn't allow themselves to be defeated, so they decided to use their most scarce resource. This allows them to send a message back in time to their past selves, full of Intel about the Jaegers. However, in trying to prevent their future defeat, they end up creating a new enemy; not a Jaeger or a human, but a Category Six Kaiju... Slattern. Rated M just in case.
1. The Rise and Fall of a God

The Precursors were a highly advanced extraterrestrial race of aliens. Over the millions of years, they've achieved many things, created machines unlike anything. What was perhaps their most advanced creation was the Breach. This machine had some organic aspects, due to the fact that Precursors rely heavily on biomechanical implements, and used powerful electromagnetic and atomic energy to open up a gateway to other worlds.

It requires a lot of energy, which the Precursors had plenty of, but only energy that was specifically meant to power the Breach. Then again, the Precursors only ever planned to use this machine to colonize other worlds. They were colonists, but the main reason was because their planet, the Anteverse, had sustained much damage after several apocalypses, and it was all beyond their ability to repair. Resources had been depleted, certain parts of the planet were uninhabitable, so they would need a new world, one that could support their kind.

Millions of years ago, they had attempted to colonize a planet that later came to be known as Earth. However, this failed as the atmosphere was completely incompatible with their anatomy. The moment they went through the Breach, most of them ended up dying by air that was practically poisonous to them.

But recently, the inhabitants of Earth, humans, had polluted their world, and it was now compatible for the Precursors. However, despite how humans were barely half their size, they still posed a threat with their numbers and their weapons, so the Precursors had to think of a way to wipe out humanity so that they could colonize Earth.

That's when a message had arrived to them... from the future. Their future selves had created massive creatures known as Kaiju, which they sent to Earth to destroy as many humans as possible, wiping out the populated areas before attempting to actually destroy them. But that plan wasn't so successful as the humans created machines called Jaegers, which they used to combat the Kaiju that attacked. The future Precursors had sent the message back in time before a Jaeger was used to destroy them and the Breach.

They had not time traveled with the Breach before since they only had one resource that could achieve such. A form of quantum energy, but this time of energy could only be used once. When the message arrived, the Precursors' supply of that energy was gone. Fortunately for them, they had the information they needed, so they were going to create a different type of Kaiju. Unlike the others that their future selves have sent, this type would be specifically made to live on both the Anteverse and Earth, as well as combat the Jaegers far more efficiently than the lesser Kaiju. These Kaiju would be known as "True Kaiju", possessing powerful physical and mental capabilities. They'd be stronger, faster, smarter, larger, more durable, they'd be perfection compared to other Kaiju. They'd be the perfect weapon for the Precursors.

The two had been born, or created, and they were twins. One's name was Slattern, while the other was Chaos. They were identical, and they both looked similar to a version of Slattern from the original timeline. However, this Slattern, along with his brother, had a humanoid form. His head was like his counterpart's, but the shape of his body was different. His forelegs were like human arms, and his hands were similar to that of a human, but with massive claws. His chest, abdomen, waist, and hips were just like that of a human, but sort of animalistic. His hind legs were like human legs, but down his ankles and feet, they could bend upward so that he could walk on all fours properly. Some other features were his six eyes, three long, sharp tip tail, and four sharp tip tentacles on his lower back.

Slattern and his brother were both Category Six Kaiju, standing at least seven and a half hundred feet tall, and weighing 7,500 tons. Despite their weight, they were extremely agile, and were capable of not crushing things too easily. They were perhaps the largest Kaiju that would ever exist.

Unlike other Kaiju, their DNA was also different in multiple aspects. Not only did they have superior capabilities, but they also had reproductive organs. Most Kaiju weren't didn't have genitals of any kind, since the Precursors hadn't seen a point in reproduction when they could just create more Kaiju. However, they've decided that reproduction might potentially help them create more Kaiju, should the need arise.

However, despite his capabilities, Slattern was currently going to Earth to merely recon it first before attacking. His creators had thought it was best if they knew exactly what they were dealing with.

Although, Slattern wasn't the type to kill off an entire race, because unlike Kaiju that had been created in the original timeline, he had mercy. But the Precursors had told him some history about Earth, where humans had been at war with each other for pitiful reasons. They were destroying each other, but they were also destroying the Earth. The Precursors warned him that if humanity was allowed to exist for too long, they'd eventually destroy themselves anyway, along with Earth, and possibly other worlds, should they colonize any.

So after being informed of this, Slattern had agreed that humanity had far too many chances to change their ways and had become a threat to Earth. Normally, this could be something that he'd feel guilty about, but he was willing to do what had to be done, for the sake of the greater good. When the Precursors colonized Earth, they'd repair the damage that the humans had done.

Slattern was prepared for what he might see, or so he thought. The moment he arrived through the Breach, he saw something unlike anything he could ever imagine.

Right now, he was underwater, within the Pacific Ocean, and it was so beautiful. The Anteverse was where everything was underwater, but it had been through too much destruction to have any actual beauty. Earth, however, was different. The ocean was dark, since he was at the bottom, but he could see perfectly.

All around him were fish, very small, but could potentially satisfy him, if he required sustenance.

He remembered that he had a mission, so he swam up to the surface, only for all his eyes to widen in shock and awe when he saw the stars in the sky. Looking around, it seemed so peaceful, with the gentle ways, the large moon on the horizon, and all the bright stars. This planet definitely could not be allowed to perish.

That reminded him of his mission, so he swam to the nearest beach, which was somewhere in the east. The ocean was large, and he had been hundreds of miles from the beach, but as a Kaiju, he could swim at incredible speeds. That's how he arrived to the beach, where he saw an unexpected sight.

The area he was in was cold, very cold. There was white stuff known as "snow", and by the water was what appeared to be a young human boy. The boy was fifteen years old, according to what Slattern knew about humans, and he was blonde, something that the Kaiju couldn't help but find unusually. Then again, Kaiju and Precursors didn't have hair to begin with.

But the thing was, this human, whose name was Raleigh, didn't appear to be anything like what the Precursors had described humans as. The boy looked innocent as he stared up at Slattern wide-eyed, completely petrified.

Slattern would've assumed that it was because young were often innocent before turning into monsters, but a teenage, if he was correct, should be old enough to turn into a monster. So why did this boy seem so innocent?

Slowly, to not scare the boy, Slattern got onto all fours, then leaned forward to get a closer look with all his eyes. The boy was breathing heavily, still unable to move as he stared up at the Kaiju. However, despite his fear, he could feel himself building the courage to reach out with his right hand.

To Raleigh's surprise, Slattern slowly and gently nudged at his hand with his nose. Then he looked directly into the boy's eyes, trying to see if there was anything that suggested that this human was anything other than innocent. But all he saw was that, innocence. This boy did not deserve to die.

 _"Hello, young one."_

Raleigh jumped, looking around for the source of the voice. Then he realized where it had to of come from and looked back up at the Kaiju.

"Was that... you?"

Slattern couldn't help but chuckle at the nervous question. _"There's no need to fear me."_

"I can hear you. In my head."

 _"Yes. I am a telepathic being. I can speak with others through their mind. It's how I knew your name, Raleigh."_

The boy needed a moment to process this. Right now, he was standing in front of a monster, _and_ having a conversation with it, or him. But it was so insane, yet a part of him found it awesome.

 _"What are you doing out here all alone, Raleigh? Where are your parents?"_

"They're back at the house. Who... What are you?" Raleigh asked.

Slattern chuckled, which partially sounded like a growl. _"I am a Kaiju. But I'm a much more powerful version of my kind, having superior capabilities. Truth is, I'm actually more sentient and merciful. I do not wish to harm you or your kind, but I fear my brethren, especially my twin, Chaos, won't be so reasonable. If you see them, you should run."_

"You're leaving?"

 _"For a while, yes. I need to think some of this through. You go back to your family, kid. I'll probably meet you here later tonight."_

Raleigh nodded. "Okay. I think I can come back here in an hour."

Slattern smiled, then nodded. _"Then in an hour, you'll see me."_

But as the Kaiju was about to leave, Raleigh realized there was something he didn't know.

"Wait! What's your name?"

 _"Slattern."_

* * *

Slattern stood far from the beach, or whatever it was. It couldn't be a beach, not with all the ice. Or was it? The Precursors didn't tell him everything about Earth, partially because they didn't know everything about it, either. This planet was vastly different from the Anteverse in almost every aspect. That, and it hadn't been through any sort of apocalypse. At least, not one that Slattern knew of.

He sighed, becoming somewhat stressed out as he thought about it all. All this thinking had caused him to realize that the Precursors didn't care if the humans were innocent or not, they just wanted the Earth for themselves. Or, there was the possibility that they also wanted to wipe out humanity because they view humans as evil. No, that couldn't be part of it, Slattern looked at them and they just didn't seem like the type of beings to have mercy like that.

That's why Slattern would betray them, but he couldn't exactly go back to them and pretend that he wasn't going to betray them. That wouldn't end well, especially not if he had to face Chaos. His brother would likely win in a fight if he wasn't careful, and Slattern didn't want to take his chances. Besides, he couldn't have any Kaiju attacking the innocent humans.

That Raleigh boy seemed nice. Innocent. The humans didn't deserve extinction, Raleigh most certainly didn't.

It was funny, because in Earth years, Slattern was old, very old. Perhaps a thousand or so. Time was different within the galaxy where the Anteverse is. It moved slower, which was part of the reason he and the Precursors had such a long lifespan. They could last millions of years, maybe even an entire eon.

Slattern shook his head, pushing those thoughts aside when he realized it had almost been an hour. He had to get back to Raleigh, before it got later and the kid assumed he wouldn't make it.

 _"That boy is something."_ He mentally commented.

So, Slattern made his way back to the spot where he had seen Raleigh, and like he had expected, the boy was standing there, obviously waiting for him.

"You're here!" He exclaimed.

Slattern chuckled. _"Yes, I am. Thought I wouldn't be back?"_

"So, what are you going to do about Chaos?" Raleigh asked.

Slattern sighed. _"I fear I know what'll happen if I tell him. And I feel that I should keep an eye on you, kid. If he sees me here with you, I imagine he'll be pissed."_

"So..." Raleigh looked around awkwardly. "Anything that we can do or something?"

Slattern grinned. _"I have an idea."_ The Kaiju lowered his hand all the way to the ground, his palm facing upward. Raleigh glanced up at Slattern, who gave him an assuring smile, then returned his gaze to the massive palm in front of him. Taking a deed breath, Raleigh stepped onto the palm. Once he did, he did what he could to maintain his balance as he was lifted upward. By now, he had to have been over six hundred feet in the air.

"Whoa." He said as he walked up to the edge, where he saw an amazing view of the area. He could see the mountains, the snow, and Anchorage, which was probably only a mile away or so. It was crazy how no one there could see him and Slattern, but then again, it was pretty dark.

"So this is how you see everything?"

 _"Mostly. Although, it's different if I were to go on all fours."_ Slattern frowned the moment he realized something wasn't right. _"Well, shit."_

"What is it?" Raleigh asked.

 _"My brother. He's come to recon the area since I never returned."_ Slattern quickly set Raleigh back onto the ground. _"Get back to your parents, now, and don't look back."_

Raleigh nodded and ran back into the direction of where he had come from.

 _"You think I didn't see that, brother?"_

Slattern sighed. _"Chaos, they aren't like what we were told."_

His twin, however, snorted. _"Really? I think not. They've destroyed each other since they existed. Their wars have damaged their planet, so have their greedy ways. But even now, with all the pollution, the destruction, they do nothing. And soon, they will go at war once more, destroy each other like always. And it's only a matter of time until they cause their own apocalypse, one that could completely destroy this world."_

 _"I don't think so, brother."_ Slattern disagreed. _"That boy was innocent, I sensed no greed or any aspect of evil within his mind. If he's innocent, then it can be assumed that there are innocent humans like him across the Earth."_

 _"Most beings are innocent when they are young."_ Chaos argued. _"So he hasn't showed signs of what he'll become in the near future, but he WILL become a monster. He'll begin destroying this planet, and it cannot be allowed to perish!"_

Slattern growled. _"Why do I feel as though that their evil is only part of the reason you wish to destroy them?"_

Chaos narrowed his eyes. _"What are you implying, Slattern?"_

 _"It just seems as though you would want to bring extinction to them either way, regardless of whether or not they are innocent. Tell me, brother, why do I feel that that's the case?"_ Slattern asked sternly.

Chaos glared at him. _"Fine. So I want to destroy them. But that doesn't make them innocent! That doesn't change the fact that they are still destroying each other and their world! They had their chance to exist, several times, but they continue to do what they've always done!"_

 _"What about the Precursors?"_ Slattern demanded. _"Some of those apocalypses back in the Anteverse weren't induced by nature, but by their choices!"_

 _"Doesn't matter! Humanity must die! You're either with me or against me!"_

 _"Then I'm against you."_

Chaos's eyes widened, because he honestly had not expected that. However, they quickly glowed as he let out a snarl. _"Then you are not my brother."_

Slattern had anticipated that his brother would strike at him, but he hadn't expected it to be so sudden. The Kaiju hardly had the chance to block the incoming punch before he struck back, hitting Chaos on the side of his face. Chaos fell over, but he immediately got back up, then slammed into Slattern and knocked the other onto his back. Chaos quickly took his chance and punched Slattern in the face... then again... then again. This allowed him to make sure Slattern wouldn't be able to strike back, because then things would become difficult for him. However, he lost concentration the moment a gunshot was heard.

"Leave him alone!"

Slattern let out a gasp and quickly turned his head to look towards his left. To his horror, Raleigh was standing there, and he had just shot Chaos with a hunting rifle. Of course, the bullet ended up ricocheting off the Kaiju's skin.

 _"Raleigh, no!"_

 _"Raleigh?"_ Chaos glanced down at Slattern, who was still trying to recover from the hits. _"This boy is the reason you've betrayed me? You've turned on your own brother for such a weakling? Let me show you how easy it is for them to die."_

Raleigh grew fearful as he began backing up as Chaos stood up and began to approach him. Fortunately, the massive Kaiju couldn't get close before Slattern came up from behind and slashed at his brother's hip. Chaos let out a growl of pain as Slattern took the chance to scoop up Raleigh, then he placed the boy on his shoulder before going on all fours and into the water.

Chaos glared at his brother, who was trying to get the human to safety. _"He won't get away alive, Slattern!"_ Then he leapt into the water before pursuing.

Slattern looked over his shoulder, and he could see Chaos swimming towards him. So he began to pick up speed, doing everything he could to evade. There wasn't much he could do, not when he needed to get Raleigh somewhere safe, and possibly lead Chaos away from Anchorage.

"What are we gonna do?" Raleigh asked fearfully as he held onto a spike-like protrusion on Slattern's shoulder.

 _"First, I'm getting you outta here. I'll worry about the rest later."_ Slattern replied, trying to swim as fast as possible, but Chaos was able to match his speed. In fact, the other Kaiju seemed to be gaining on them. _"Ah, shit. Any ideas, Raleigh? Cause there's not much I can do in this situation."_

"I-I got nothing." Raleigh replied, glancing back even now and then to seem Chaos right behind them. "Are we gonna die?"

 _"I don't know how to answer that."_

"Wait, he's giving up."

 _"What?"_ Slattern asked, sounding fairly surprised. _"Really? There's no way he'd give up."_

"I think that's because he saw Anchorage. And he's moving towards it!" Raleigh yelled.

 _"What?!"_ Slattern turned around, and to his horror, Raleigh was right. Chaos clearly decided not to bother going after one human and was now going after hundreds. _"Son of a bitch. Hold on, Raleigh. I'm gonna have to stop him."_

Slattern began swimming as fast as he could to Anchorage, which his brother was already close to. The other Kaiju made his presence known as he stood up onto his hind legs and let out a mighty roar. Even from this distance, Slattern and Raleigh could hear the terrified screams of everyone in the city. Then Slattern stood up onto his hind legs when he was close enough and let out a roar of his own.

 _"Chaos! Stop this madness! Stop it now!"_

 _"Why should I? How is it that you suddenly care for these insignificant creatures?"_

 _"I've already told you. You're the one who just won't listen! You don't even care if they're innocent or not, just like our creators!"_ Slattern shouted furiously.

Chaos scoffed. _"_ _Okay. Maybe I don't. Either way, these humans will die, whether you like it or not."_

Before he could attempt to knock down the nearest building, Slattern made it to him and grabbed onto Chaos's arm, stopping him before he pulled his brother away, throwing him into the water and away from the city.

 _"You honestly think you can stop us, brother? You will be outnumbered."_

 _"I'll fight for what's right, no matter the odds."_

Chaos growled. _"I'll show you what's right."_ Then he began sprinting, charging towards his brother and the city in front of him. Slattern held his ground, waiting until Chaos was in range, then he lashed out with his tentacles, and he managed to impale his brothers in the abdomen. Chaos let out a growl of pain before retaliating, sending the tip of his right tail into Slattern's side, right below his ribs.

This caused Slattern to growl in pain before he slashed Chao's faces with his claws, leaving five large gashes. Chaos growled furiously, then he leapt at Slattern, knocking him onto his back like before. This time, however, Slattern saw the punch coming and grabbed Chao's fist, yanking it away before headbutting the other, causing Chaos to fall back. Slattern took his chance to get back up, readying his tentacles and tails, along with his fists. He knew Chaos wouldn't give up so easily.

Like he anticipated, his brother got back up, shaking his head before snarling. Then he was about to charge, only for a sound to be heard. Out of nowhere came several fighter jets, each one firing their missiles and guns at Chaos. Growing both furious and annoyed, Chaos was about to knock one of the jets out of the sky with his tentacle, only for it to be yanked away by Slattern. To his surprise, the jets didn't fire at him, but he didn't focus on that as he punched Chaos in the face, causing him to stumble back and fall onto his knee.

 _"Leave now, brother. The odds aren't in your favor."_ Slattern growled warningly.

Chaos growled back. _"You cannot protect them forever, Slattern. In due time, they will be destroyed."_ And with that, Chaos submerged and quickly disappeared from sight.

Soon, military vehicles arrived to the scene, and Slattern gently grabbed Raleigh before setting him down by the soldiers, who looked at the boy in shock.

"What the hell?"

"No way."

A soldier walked up to Raleigh, a lieutenant, possibly the one in charge.

"Kid, what the hell is going on here?" The young lieutenant demanded.

"It's... It's a crazy story. I don't think you'd believe me." Raleigh replied.

The lieutenant glanced up at Slattern, who was staring down at them, then returned his gaze to Raleigh. "Son, I think we're way past that."

* * *

So, after Raleigh had explained everything to the lieutenant, or everything he could at least, he was given a ride home in a Humvee, with Slattern following to make sure he was okay. They weren't too surprised when they saw the reaction of his family, who were both shocked and relieved.

The lieutenant had spoken with a general, but it got more complicated than that after the news was sent to President Obama, then the leaders of the United Nations. That's when they had decided that they wanted to personally speak to Slattern tomorrow afternoon. So, that was pretty much good news, since it meant that they knew he was on their side.

"Nervous?" Raleigh asked teasingly.

Slattern snorted. _"I don't get nervous. Just tired. It's been a long night. Completely insane. You're taking it rather well."_

Raleigh laughed. "What can I say? I like crazy."

Slattern rolled his eyes, but he did smile slightly. _"You should get some rest, kid. We're gonna see this president of yours tomorrow."_

Raleigh nodded. "Hey, Slattern?"

The Kaiju looked down at the boy. _"Yes?"_

"Goodnight."

 _"Goodnight."_

* * *

Tomorrow afternoon, the military had come to escort Slattern to a field where he would have enough room to speak with the president. Raleigh had wanted to go and was given permission by the lieutenant. However, when he said he wanted to ride on Slattern, his mother only gave him permission if they went on Slattern as well, just to make sure it was safe.

Yancy, who was 18, and Jazmine, who was 14, were both excited when they got to ride on the shoulder of the massive Kaiju, who stood at least three hundred and fifty feet tall on all fours. It was like the ride of a lifetime, and the view made them feel almost invincible. Raleigh knew that Slattern might as well be invincible, considering how he held his own in a fight against Chaos.

"You ready?" He asked.

Slattern rolled his eyes. _"As if I'm not."_

Raleigh chuckled, shrugging. "Okay."

It didn't take long to reach the field, especially when they were riding Slattern all the way there. The field was full of hundreds of people, and on a stage was President Obama, along with the UN and several hihg-ranking military personnel.

Slattern leaned forward so that the Becket Family could climb off of him. Everyone there was surprised that the Kaiju had allowed a family to ride on him, and some had even more questions then before.

"Mr. Becket." Obama greeted when he saw Raleigh and his family walk onto the stage, being escorted by some military officers. "I heard you were the one that befriended this Kaiju."

Raleigh shook the president's hand, looking a little nervous, since he was meeting the president after all. "Yes, sir."

"Well, it was a very brave thing to do. Not many of us would've done the same." Obama stated. "Now, I should ask, where did you find him? Do you have any idea exactly where he had come from? And are there more besides the one he fought?"

"I think he should answer those questions." Raleigh replied, gesturing towards Slattern. That's when he spoke up.

 _"Greetings, everyone."_ He telepathically broadcasted to all the people in the field, and everyone, except Raleigh, had wide eyes. _"As for your questions, Mr. President, Raleigh found me by the water near his home."_

"You can talk?"

 _"Telepathically, yes. As a Kaiju, I cannot speak verbally. Telepathy is my way of communication."_ Slattern explained.

"Do you have a name?" Obama asked.

 _"My name is Slattern."_

"Where do you come from, Slattern? Do you live near the bottom of the ocean?"

Slattern shook his head. _"No. This will sound complicated, as well as hard to believe. I come from another world, a world with an endless ocean that covers everything. This world is called "The Anteverse". My home planet exists in another galaxy, possibly on the other side of this universe."_

This caused many of the people here to murmur, all of them shocked that the Kaiju was actually an alien.

"How did you get here?" Not the president, but a man, asked. According to his thoughts, Slattern was able to figure out that this man was a scientist.

 _"Well, you see, my creators, the Precursors, are an advanced alien race of colonists. They've created biomechanical machines capable of creating Kaiju. Their greatest achievement was a portal that they call "The Breach". The Breach is partially organic, due to being a biomechanical machine. It utilizes both electromagnetic and atomic energy to open up a portal, but where it can go is limited to this universe that we reside in."_

"Why have you come here?" A woman, possibly another scientist, asked.

Slattern sighed, which sounded a bit like a tired growl. _"You see, the Precursors had created me and my brother, Chaos, and sent me here to recon the Earth. They told us both about how your kind has been destroying each other, and that your ways were affecting the Earth. They said that if we didn't destroy you, you'd destroy the Earth, and possibly other worlds. I saw that there was still hope for your kind when I met Raleigh, an innocent boy. Chaos, however, isn't reasonable, so I was forced to fight him. The Precursors on the other hand merely wish to colonise your world, because the Anteverse had been through more than one apocalypse. Most of it is uninhabitable, and they are low on resources. They don't particularly care if your kind is innocent or not."_

Now there were some fearful murmurs amongst the crowd, until Obama spoke up.

"How do we stop them?"

 _"The Precursors will create and send more Kaiju to attack, wiping out populated areas before exterminating your race. Just like they tried to do in the original timeline."_

"Wait, original timeline? What does that mean?" Raleigh asked in confusion.

 _"You see, Raleigh, with the proper resource, the Breach is capable of time travel."_ Slattern stated. _"In the original timeline, the Precursors sent a Kaiju that you named "Trespasser to attack San Francisco, a populated area. It took place on August 10, 2013. Months from now. The US military and the Royal Air Force did everything they could to kill it. You called this day "K-Day", as it was the first Kaiju attack. Six days and 35 miles later, it had destroyed Sacramento and Oakland. The US and British militaries used troops, tanks, heavy artillery, and jets to kill it. Then you were forced into using three tactical nuclear missiles to actually kill it. Unfortunately, by then, Trespasser will have killed tens of thousands of people, and his blood, along with the radiation fallout made the Bay area uninhabitable."_

"What happened after that?" Obama asked.

 _"What you'd expect."_ Slattern replied. _"You moved on, only to be attacked six months later in Manila by the Kaiju Hundun. Once again, you were forced to use nuclear weaponry, though I believe it was only one missile. The third attack occurred in Cabo San Lucas, Mexico. Months later, an attack occurred in Sydney, Australia. Sometime afterward, there was yet another Kaiju attack elsewhere, and that's when your kind learned that it wasn't going to stop. I'm not entirely sure how it happened, but this program called the "Jaeger Program" was born. You created giant machines to combat Kaiju, however, there were some issues."_

"Such as?" Another scientist asked, sounding hopeful.

 _"Jaegers were so large that they required two pilots. I believed that the first test pilot for a complete Jaeger ended up dying due to the toll it took on his brain."_ Slattern explained. _"But it wasn't as simple as that. There was something called a "Drift". The pilots would form a mental connection of some sort when they piloted a Jaeger. This allows them to see each other's memories, but that can cause problems. Something called "chasing the rabbit", which is where they get stuck in a memory. Not only that, but not everyone is Drift compatible."_

"Do you know how long it takes to build a Jaeger?" Obama asked.

 _"They're giant robots. I'd say months, few weeks if you get the proper technology to build one. You've become so good at it that there are Mark 5 Jaegers. And you've become good at winning."_ Slattern sighed. _"At the end of the war, the Precursors sent back a message full of information about the Jaegers and whatnot. They used a form of quantum energy to power the Breach and allow it to time travel. However, this type of quantum energy can only be used once, especially when there was only enough for one use. After the future Precursors used it, the one in the present just disappeared. That's good news, as they can't go back and come up with a better strategy."_

This conversation continued for a few more minutes before Obama had decided that Jaegers would need to be built as soon as possible, using the information that Slattern had given them. However, they soon realized that the first Jaeger wouldn't be built till after August 10, which was only eight months from now. But Slattern knew what he had to do.

* * *

August 10, San Francisco, Slattern was there the moment Trespasser had emerged from the ocean and took out the Golden Gate Bridge. Slattern watched in horror as the cars fell into the water, so he immediately acted and shoved Trespasser away before kneeling down to carefully take the cars out of the water. It was easy for him, since he could carry multiple cars at a time and set them down on the part of the bridge that was still standing.

Once he saved the civilians, the Category Six Kaiju turned around to face Trespasser, who was much smaller than him. There was no point in trying to reason with the Kaiju, especially when it wouldn't listen, so Slattern charged at it. His first hit caused it to fly back, then he ran over and grabbed its head before twisting it, snapping its neck and effectively killing it.

Of course, Slattern somehow knew that it would be the easiest fight of all. But he also knew that there was enough time for the UN to build Jaegers to defend the Earth. Although, it would only be a matter of time until the Precursors sent in Hundun.

"Slattern, you okay?" Raleigh asked, sounding greatly concerned.

 _"I'm fine, kid. Trespasser couldn't even touch me."_ Slattern raised a brow. _"What are you doing here? Where are you're parents?"_

Raleigh tensed up, and that's when Slattern knew something was wrong.

"Um, well, remember when I told you about how my mom had cancer?"

 _"Yes. Why did you say "had"? Raleigh, what's going on?"_

Raleigh sighed. "My mom's dead, and my dad's gone."

Slattern's eyes widened. _"What? The hell happened?"_

"The cancer finally got to my mom. And my dad just left me, Yancy, and Jazmine." Raleigh explained.

The three of Slattern's left eyes twitched. _"He did what?! When?"_

"About two weeks ago, a while after you left." Raleigh answered.

 _"Son of a bitch. But wait, how'd you even get here?"_

"Yancy drove me and Jazmine here. And Slattern, me and Yancy made a decision."

Slattern raised a brow, instinctively knowing he wouldn't like what he was going to hear. _"And that is?"_

"We're joining the Jaeger Program." Then Raleigh noticed the Kaiju's unusual expression. "Slattern?"

Slattern, however, did not reply. Instead, he let out a strange growl of some sort before falling onto his side, losing consciousness as he fainted. When his massive body made contact with the ground, it shook as though there was a powerful earthquake, and Raleigh almost lost his balance.

* * *

A few hours later, Slattern had woken up, and he was now sitting on an empty part of the beach, right next to the car Yancy had come in. When he had fainted, everyone assumed that he had been injured when he fought Trespasser, but those who had what it took to actually get near him realized that he had simply lost consciousness.

With the approval of the government, Slattern was able to adopt Yancy, Raleigh, and Jazmine, becoming their father. He was still furious over how their father just up and left them. But he couldn't go after the man, not when he had these three kids to look after. What was worse was how Yancy and Raleigh joined the Jaeger Program.

Slattern sighed, shaking his head. _"Those two are gonna be the death of me."_

* * *

Two months later, the president and the UN had made a decision, one that shocked a certain Kaiju.

 _"You want_ me _to train the cadets? Why?"_ Slattern asked, giving them all an incredulous look as he stood in the water, in front of a Shatterdome that they were building in Anchorage. A lot like the future Shatterdome.

"You know the names of some of the Jaeger pilots." Obama answered. "Not to mention, you'll be able to train them in combat until we can create the proper simulators."

Slattern looked at everyone, and he could see that they were actually hoping he would say yes. Hell, he could hear their thoughts. But he hadn't had any experience training anyone, so would he even be a good instructor? Maybe he could, since he was a massive Kaiju, and he could effectively train the cadets.

No one seemed to notice it when one of his eyes gave Raleigh a nervous look, then he sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

And after that, in the first Mark One Jaegers, the cadets were sparring with Slattern, who showed them the basics of fighting a Kaiju. Since his way of fighting was suitable for only something of his size, the cadets would have to come up with their own fighting styles and techniques.

He wasn't too surprised when he saw more cadets arrive, because he knew who they were, and who they would become in the near future.

"Hey, Slattern, you okay?" Raleigh asked, noticing the look Slattern gave him and the other cadets.

Slattern snapped out of it, then looked at Raleigh. _"I'm fine, son. Just deja vu."_

Raleigh raised a brow. "What does that mean?"

Slattern sighed. _"I cannot keep this secret from you any longer. Raleigh, and everyone else, I knew you all would become Jaeger pilots."_

Raleigh's eyes widened. "What? You knew me and Yancy would become pilots."

Slattern nodded. _"Why do you think I tried so hard to convince you to leave the program? You and Yancy have become my sons, and you have no idea how a parent feels when they hear that their children are doing something as dangerous as this."_

"I'll be fine." Raleigh said.

 _"I'm not so sure about that. I don't know what it was, but something happened to you in the original timeline. Something bad happened before the war was won."_

"How bad?" A young man, Stacker Pentecost, future marshal, asked.

Slattern sighed. _"You should know this, first. I don't know when exactly, but in the future, you retire, Stacker, from being a pilot at least. You end up being a marshal, one of the guys in charge. Anyway, in the future, something bad happens, something so bad that the UN believes that Jaegers aren't enough, but their alternative is unfortunately useless. I think a lot of Jaegers and their pilots die in the future."_

"Then we won't let that happen." Raleigh said.

Slattern let out a growl, which Raleigh had learned was a stern growl, due to being around Slattern all the time. _"If you die, I'm going to bring you back and kill you myself, then you'll be grounded for the rest of your life."_

* * *

Training had gone so much better than Slattern had previously anticipated. Hell, everything was perfect. There were multiple Jaegers, well-trained pilots, and when the Kaiju came to attack, all of them were ready for a fight. Slattern had always been there when his pupils needed help, and he would save them from the Kaiju they fought, then he'd settle the score.

The world had changed for the better. Slattern was practically a leader, able to make peace with all the nations and countries, removing the memory of things such as racism, homophobia, that nonsense. The PPDC had become powerful and set up multiple Shatterdomes across the Pacific Rim.

However, Slattern was different from the others. The Jaegers were known as heroes, especially his favorite students, Raleigh, Yancy, Stacker, Herc, Sasha, Aleksis, and the Wei Tang Brothers, but Slattern was seen as something greater. All of humanity knew him as a hero, a creator of heroes, since he trained the Jaeger pilots, sometimes he was seen as a messiah, or even a prophet. The Jaeger pilots, however, knew him as so much more.

In fact, there were many people, mostly religious people, who have come to wonder if Slattern was actually an angel sent by God to protect humanity. Some wonder if he was actually a god, some sort of divine monster. That eventually led to everyone seeing him as a deity, one that they knew was real. They all called him the "God of Salvation", and almost no one objected the theory, because Slattern might as well be a transcendent being.

Then, everything changed in 2020. In Anchorage, Alaska, a Category Three Kaiju, codename: "Knifehead", was making its way to Anchorage. And Slattern was contacted and told of something he had been fearing since Raleigh and Yancy became Jaeger pilots.

 _"Slattern! We have a problem. Gipsy needs you!"_ Tendo yelled.

Slattern's eyes widened in horror. _"Son of a bitch. I'm on my way!"_

In the water, Slattern was fast, faster than all other Kaiju, which is how he was able to make it to Gipsy Danger. Near the Mark Three Jaeger was a dead Knifehead, All Slattern could do now was glare at the Jaeger, and through the visor of the Conn-Pod, he could see his sons.

 _"What the fuck? I get a call from Tendo saying you two are in trouble! Are you both trying to give me a heart attack?"_

Raleigh laughed. "Can you even have a heart attack?"

Slattern narrowed his eyes. _"That's not the point! You boys are gonna be the death of me! I said that after you told me you were gonna be Jaeger pilots!"_

"You mean after you fainted?" Yancy asked, then laughed.

Slattern growled, shaking his head, but before he could speak, Tendo started yelling.

 _"Gypsy! Gypsy! We're getting a second signature!"_

"It's just Dad, Tendo." Raleigh replied.

 _"No, it's not Slattern. This one's different."_ Tendo stated.

"What category?" Yancy asked.

Over the comms and Slattern's telepathy, they could all tell that Tendo was hesitant about his answer as they could make out the sound of the technician whispering in shock. But even before he answered, realization hit Slattern.

 _"It's a Category Six, and that can only be one other Kaiju."_

Slattern's eyes widened in horror, and he could see something underwater moving towards Gypsy. _"Yancy, Raleigh, on your left!"_

The moment the two turned to look, their eyes widened in shock and horror as Chaos emerged from the water. The massive Kaiju stood over the Mark Three Jaeger, nearly three times Gypsy's size. And even in a Jaeger, Raleigh still felt small compared to Chaos.

Chaos grinned when he recognized the pilot. _"Hello, Raleigh. I think you and I have some catching up to do, don't you think?"_

"Yancy, Plasmacaster?" Raleigh asked, voice full of fear.

Yancy nodded frantically. "Do it!"

Raleigh extended Gypsy's left hand, charging up the plasma cannon and aiming it up at Chaos. However, the Kaiju reached down, grabbing Gypsy's wrist and moving the cannon away, then with one of his tentacles, he impaled Gypsy's shoulder, causing Raleigh and Yancy to feel immense pain. Chaos spun the tentacle around like a drill, tearing at the shoulder before pulling on the wrist, causing the pilots to yell in pain as Gypsy's left arm was ripped off.

 _"No! Leave them alone!"_ Slattern yelled as he began charging, making his way to Gypsy and Chaos.

 _"You know, it might be good that you love them."_ Chaos stated. _"Because that means you can mourn them."_

Before Slattern could make it, Chaos tore into the Conn-Pod and tore out Yancy. Slattern froze as Raleigh let out a scream, then grunted in pain as his mind was beginning to feel the toll of piloting Gypsy alone.

 _"NO!"_ Slattern let out a scream full of rage and sorrow before he charged at Chaos and knocked him down. In his anger, he began punching Chaos in the face multiple times, but he was stopped when he felt two of his brother's tails impale his abdomen from the back, causing him to growl in pain. Then Chaos used his remaining tail to slice off Slattern's left arm.

 _"Did you think I'd let you win, brother?"_ Chaos stood up and began slashing as Slattern, leaving multiple deep gashes across his chest, face, and abdomen. _"I told you, they die easily. You shouldn't have fought for them. You wasted your life!"_

Slattern snarled before he retaliated by using his claws to impale Chaos's chest, breaking through some of the ribs. But he didn't stop there as he punched Chaos in the face once more, then again, then again, then he grabbed his shoulders before headbutting his brother, causing the other Kaiju to stumble backwards. Slattern took his chance to impale Chaos with all of his tentacles and tails, causing him a great deal of pain. However, Chaos grabbed onto two of the tentacles, yanking Slattern towards him before punching him in the face. This caused him to lose concentration, but he didn't allow himself to become vulnerable as he moved around Chaos and grabbed him from behind by his arms.

 _"Raleigh, you have to use the Plasmacaster, now!"_ Slattern yelled.

"I can't!" Raleigh yelled.

 _"Just do it!"_

"You'll die!"

 _"Raleigh, do it now!"_ Slattern ordered.

Raleigh lifted Gypsy's right arm, activating the plasma cannon and charging it up to full power, since that might be their only chance at killing Chaos. But if it could kill Chaos, then it could kill Slattern, and Raleigh was beginning to hope that it wouldn't kill Chaos. But he did as he was told, charging it up to its full power, which is usually dangerous and can be unstable. But there was no other choie, they were out of options.

As the Plasmacaster was fully charged, Raleigh looked away, then he did what he had been telling himself not to do. He fired... directly into Chaos's chest.

* * *

Somewhere in Alaska, far from Anchorage, a grandfather and his grandson were using a metal detector to search for anything valuable along the shoreline. So far, the two had come up empty-handed. Just like always.

"Now, I want you to keep your eye on that gauge there." The grandfather instructed. "You know what I'd like to find? I'd like to find a whole ship. That's what I'd like to find." Then the metal detector began beeping rapidly. "Wait, wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Wait! Right there! Dig!"

The grandson began digging in the spot with the small, rusty tool. When he found what was buried underneath, he pulled it out, only to feel disappointed.

"Hey, what is it?" The grandfather asked.

The boy stood up, sighing. "It's just an old toy." He gave it to his grandfather. "We never find anything good."

Then the metal detector began picking something up.

"Listen!" The grandfather quickly handed the toy back to his grandson as the metal detector beeped and wavered rapidly. At first, he wasn't sure what it was detecting, until he saw the two figures approaching the shore. "Oh my god."

Slattern had Gypsy's remaining arm over his shoulder, holding her hand by the wrist with his own remaining right arm, supporting the Jaeger as they both fell to their knees. Then they collapsed onto the ground, Slattern losing consciousness as Gypsy began powering down.

The grandfather began rushing over to what remained of the Conn-Pod. "Stay here!"

Raleigh crawled out of the Conn-Pod through the opening, then he began stumbling towards Slattern. He could hear the sound of the old man next to him over the ringing in his ears. In fact, he could hardly focus at all as he approached his adoptive father.

"Dad." He whispered, almost inaudibly as he fell to his knees. "Dad." Then, he lost consciousness as he fell onto his back. The grandfather kneeled beside him as he yelled to his grandson to get help.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, I should've made an author's note earlier. Anyway, that's my story for now. I gotta update so many other stories, but there's school that gets in the way, and sometimes I'm just not in the mood to write because I wanna enjoy myself. I forget that it can take days to write a chapter sometimes. Anyway, leave a review of what you think and I'll update whenever I can.**


	2. Getting Back In The Game

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone. To those who enjoy this story, I'm so sorry for not updating any sooner. I got a lot of stories to update, and life's gotten a bit busier for me this summer. I had intended to write more chapters for this story before updating, cause then you'll have more to read. But I owe you all this. Read and review, and I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **Disclaimer: I prefer to not do this kind of thing, because it should be obvious that I don't own Pacific Rim. The only thing that's mine is Chaos, and whatever madness happens in this story.**

* * *

Five years ago, word of Slattern's fall and Yancy's death had gotten out quickly. Too quickly. In the aftermath of the battle, it seemed as though humanity was broken. Slattern, their god, their protection, had fallen. His wounds were too severe, and it wasn't just his arm that had been lost. When Chaos was killed by Gipsy's Plasmacaster, Slattern's heart had been hit as collateral damage. And that damaged weakened him in a way that made him unable to fight. And though he was still alive, it was believed that he could never return to battle ever again.

Slattern knew that the Kaiju were adapting, evolving, just like they did in the original timeline. These new Kaiju that the Precursors had created were smarter, faster, stronger, they had what it took to destroy Jaegers. And destroying Jaegers is what they've been doing.

It seemed that Slattern's fall was a sign of what was to come, as Jaegers were being destroyed faster than they could be built. Category Four Kaiju were coming through the Breach, and most of the time, each one that set foot on Earth eventually destroyed a Jaeger and killed its pilots. Each time a Jaeger fell, another would have to go finish the fight. Most of the time, though, even the most skilled Jaeger pilots weren't so lucky.

Before Yancy's death, there were over thirty Jaegers, but now, so few of them had remained intact. Raleigh didn't know how bad it was, not like Slattern. That Kaiju had a connection with his pupils, because each time they Drifted, he would use his telepathy to guide them. That's how he knew just how many of them had fallen. And the worst part was how he couldn't go and save them like he used to. With his injuries, there was little he could do. He was slower, he felt physically weaker, and the pain has not faded much. But that pain didn't compare to what he felt when he watched his oldest son die. And, of course, he did not want his pupils to see him in his weak and broken state, so he left. Just disappeared, which seemed impossible, since he was the largest Kaiju known.

Humanity has lost a lot of hope, and the United Nations had decided that the Jaeger Program wouldn't be enough. They believed that if Slattern had fallen, then the Jaegers would stand no chance, especially after so many had been destroyed. They decided to take a different course of action. The Wall of Life Program.

This involved constructing an Anti-Kaiju Wall capable of preventing future Kaiju attacks around the Pacific Rim. Slattern, however, just knew that it would eventually fail. After all, even if the Wall prevents one Kaiju from attacking, the Precursors will just send in Kaiju capable to breaching it. Besides, Slattern didn't need to use all his strength to break through himself. But, of course, what was he gonna do? He couldn't fight, Jaegers were being destroyed, so the Wall of Life was a last ditch effort. At the very least, it might just buy humanity enough time to come up with a more permanent solution, or Slattern hoped, anyway. He knew Stacker wouldn't give up so easily, but what could his plan be?

Raleigh... After the death of Yancy, Raleigh just couldn't have anyone else in his head again, so he left the Jaeger Program. Of course, Slattern, who saw Raleigh as a son, decided to look after him. That's how he ended up with Raleigh in the Wall of Life Program, up in Sitka, Alaska.

Slattern, though greatly weakened, was still a Kaiju, and there were multiple ways he could assist the builders it constructing the Wall. However, a lot of them didn't have very good morale when they saw the severity of Slattern's wounds, almost all of them had lost hope, because if their god had fallen, then what could they, humans, possibly do?

Of course, there were still plenty of construction workers working on the Wall of Life. That was necessary as they were working on a 300 mile section. It was due to be completed around next year, but someone had written over the date the word "never". And considering how slow the process was, Slattern and Raleigh figured that might as well be true.

Raleigh gave the sign an uncertain look before glancing up at his father, who stood on all threes. The Category Six Kaiju looked down at his son and gave him a reassuring smile, even though he was also uncertain about it. They have, after all, been doing this for the past five years, moving from place to place to keep up with the Wall and whatnot.

Although there were plenty of things Slattern could do to help, it was relatively uneventful. That didn't, however, stop him from remembering that constructing the Wall of Life was still a dangerous task. That's why he convinced Raleigh to work in the middle of the Wall, where it would be easier for him to keep on eye on his son. Three guys working the top of the Wall had fallen off, and Slattern was lucky to save them with his good... or, well, his only arm.

That was about as eventful as it got around here for Slattern, saving workers, moving beams and other heavy objects. But that had been yesterday, so today was yet another uneventful so far as Slattern kept an eye on the workers, mainly Raleigh, of course. Other than weld, the only other thing Raleigh could do was stand up on the beam he was working on and take in the view. It was a nice view, but that was it. So Raleigh just slid down one of the beam as if he were going down a firepole, which Slattern couldn't help but find a bit dangerous, even though Raleigh was a Jaeger pilot and had down this many, many times in the past.

When Raleigh had made it to the bottom, he went into a building next to the Wall, where all the workers would get their food, and there were TVs in each corner that allowed them to watch the news. However, it most certainly wasn't good news.

 _"I am here in Sydney, where earlier today yet another Kaiju attack took place. The Kaiju, an enormous Category Four broke through the coastal wall in less than an hour." The female reporter stated. "The Wall of Life had been deemed unbreachable by its builders."_

Slattern sighed as he watched the on screen Kaiju break through the wall and enter Sydney. And like he expected, the workers in the building were murmuring, already questioning whether or not the wall was effective. He himself couldn't say he was surprised, if a Kaiju could destroy a Jaeger, then they could break through a wall of any kind, it should be obvious. That made Slattern question whether or not the UN had the proper representatives. It would make sense, since he was certain they'd still support the Wall of Life Program.

But, deep down, he just couldn't help but feel like it was all his fault. He knew that the UN believed that Jaegers weren't enough because of his fall, since he was the strongest of them all. So, what would they do if he were to get back into the fight?

However, before he could even make it to the water, he heard his son call out to him.

"Dad! Where are you going?" Raleigh asked.

Slattern sighed. _"They're relocating the last of the Jaegers to Hong Kong. That's where I'm going."_

"Why? You can't even fight, Dad. Not like that, anyway." Raleigh reminded.

 _"Raleigh, this is something I have to do."_ Slattern said sternly. _"Humanity's losing hope. We're running out of options. You saw how useless the Wall of Life is. It doesn't even buy us an hour! And things are gonna get worst."_

"How can it get any worse than this?"

 _"It's simple. The frequency of attacks is rapidly increasing. By now, I won't be surprised if another Kaiju arrives by next week. Hell, it's only a matter of time before there's a double event, and I know there hasn't been one before, but the Precursors will send multiple Kaiju if they deem it necessary."_

"Then I'm going with you." Raleigh said determinedly.

Slattern's eyes widened. _"Are you serious?"_

"Hell yeah, I am." Raleigh replied.

Slattern growled in frustration. _"Even if I told you to stay here, I'm sure you'd find your own way to Hong Kong._ _"_ Then he sighed. _"So, just get on my shoulder so I can get us there."_

The Kaiju reached down and picked up Raleigh before setting him on his right shoulder. Then as the workers watched, Slattern walked into the freezing waters of Alaska before making his way to Hong Kong.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Shatterdome in Hong Kong, Tendo was sitting at his station in the LOCCENT Command Center, making sure everything was running smoothly. Stacker walked in to check on a few things himself, and to ask Tendo an important question.

"So, do we have his location?"

Tendo sighed. "Well, we did."

Stacker raised a brow. "What do you mean "we did"?"

"Well, sir, there was a satellite image of Becket in Sitka, Alaska. But then he got on Slattern's shoulder and disappeared."

Stacker had been drinking a mug of coffee, so the moment he heard the name of his old mentor, his eyes widened as he choked on his beverage for a moment. "What?"

Tendo nodded. "Yes, sir. Slattern was in Sitka, but now he's gone. Satellite can't locate his position, and we have no idea where he's heading." Then the computer began beeping as it caught a familiar signature. "Never mind, he's just a mile off the Shatterdome."

Right after he said that, Stacker immediately walked out of the command center.

* * *

There it was, the last battle station for all the Jaegers. The Hong Kong Shatterdome. It looked like any other Shatterdome, but as the last one, this is where everyone would be now. The remaining Jaegers, pilots, and all the staff. From what Slattern could tell, these ones were slightly bigger than the ones from the original timeline, as they constructors had attempted to allow enough room for the Kaiju to enter the place through an opening. However, it wasn't exactly an improvement.

It wasn't impossible for Slattern to get in through the bay door where Jaegers could just walk through before traveling by foot into the ocean. But as a Category Six Kaiju, who was three times the size of typical Jaegers, Slattern almost had to squeeze through in order to actually enter the Shatterdome. And, he had to wrap his tails and tentacles around his waist and hind legs so that they wouldn't move around and break something by accident.

As he made his entrance, both he and Raleigh noticed that everyone was staring up at them in shock and awe. Then eventually, a familiar face move through the crowd in the Jaeger Bay. It was none other than one of Slattern's first pupils, Stacker.

 _"Long time no see, kid."_ Slattern spoke up.

Stacker nodded, still surprised to see his mentor after so long. "It's been a while." And it wasn't long before he immediately noticed the old wounds. Slattern's missing left arm, an unusual scar on his chest from Gipsy's Plasmacaster, and all three of his right eyes had been slashed, half blinding him. "I didn't know it was that bad."

 _"Well, it just means I can't fight anymore. Doesn't mean I'm dead."_ It was Slattern's attempt at lightening the mood, but it obviously wasn't working. _"Either way, old wounds are just that. Now, I assume you have some sort of plan for preventing the extinction of humanity? You always have some kind of plan."_

Stacker sighed. "That, I do. But, let's get you familiar with the place first."

Slattern picked up Raleigh from his shoulder and set him down on the floor, then he saw yet another familiar face. _"Mako? Did you finally convince your father to let you become a Jaeger pilot?"_

The young woman shook her head. "No, I tried, many times, but you know how he is."

Slattern glanced at Stacker, then began speaking to him privately. _"Her score was 51 drops, 51 kills, yet you don't let her join?"_

"Are you surprised?" Stacker countered.

Slattern cracked his neck, which sounded loud enough for mostly everyone within the Jaeger bay to hear. _"Not even close. I know I'm not her father, but I still think you should give her a chance. After all, she is something to be proud of."_

 _"Be that as it may, it's best if she doesn't become a pilot. You know her past."_ Stacker replied.

Slattern shook his head. _"Well, you gonna show me and my son around, or are we just gonna stand here and chat?"_

Stacker nodded, then turned around to lead Slattern and Raleigh further into the Jaeger bay. As they walked, they saw the remaining Jaegers, Crimson Typhoon, Striker Eureka, and Cherno Alpha. And near each Jaeger were all of Slattern's remaining pupils. It broke his heart to see how few of them were left, but he couldn't focus on that at the moment as Herc came over with his bulldog Max.

"Max!" Mako called out as Herc let go of the leash to let his dog walk over to her. "Remember me? Come here!"

"Don't drool all over Miss Mori." Herc said to his dog as Mako kneeled down to pet Max, then he looked at Stacker, Raleigh, and Slattern. "Sees a pretty girl and he gets all wound up."

 _"Maybe."_ Slattern said, then reached out with one of his fingers before he gently scratch Max's head. _"But he does like attention. He can't help it."_ He chuckled as Max licked his claw. _"How've you been, Max?"_

 _"Oh, you know, same old same old."_ Max mentally replied. _"Before Sydney, it's been kinda boring. You're bigger than I remember."_

Slattern laughed.

"What he say?" Herc asked when he noticed.

 _"Oh, not much. He thinks I've gotten bigger."_ Slattern replied.

"Well, you did get wider." Raleigh said jokingly.

Slattern glared down at his son. _"I haven't put on any weight. My metabolism burns faster than that of a human, you know. Besides, I don't eat much to begin with."_

"I disagree. Remember that giant Snickers bar you ate in 2016?" Herc reminded.

Slattern glared at him. _"It was only one hundred pounds of chocolate! Besides, you know how I am with chocolate, especially Snickers! Snickers satisfies!"_

Raleigh snickered. "You're like Godzilla in that Snickers commercial. You get cranky when you're hungry."

 _"Tell that to Herc. Whenever he can't get a good hotdog, he goes full on retard."_ Max said, thinking of that memory of his so Slattern could see it.

Needless to say, the Kaiju let out a strange growl-like sound, but everyone who knew him could recognize it as laughter.

Herc, along with everyone else, looked at him strangely. "What's so funny?"

 _"Funny you ask, Herc."_ Slattern chuckled. _"Max here told me and showed me the hotdog incident."_

To mostly everyone's surprise, Herc looked flushed. "It was a very stressful day."

Slattern let out another growl-like laugh. _"Whatever you say, retard."_

"Don't call me that!" Herc yelled.

 _"Well, I can't call you "Old Man", since I'm over a thousand years older than you. I can still call you "Joey" if you want."_

Herc sighed, knowing he lost the moment it began.

 _"But enough of that. Stacker, you say that you have a plan. Do tell what this plan is, cause me and my boy here need a reason to stay."_ Slattern said to the Marshall.

"We're going for the Breach, sir." Even now, Stacker couldn't help but call Slattern "sir", especially when the Kaiju was once his mentor.

 _"Well, it's a good time for me to mention that the Breach has a special feature that keeps anything that isn't a Kaiju or a Precursor from going through it. Now, I could go through it, since I'm a Kaiju, but I doubt the Precursors would leave it unguarded by the time I got there. And besides, I can't destroy the Breach on my own, unless you got some sort of nuclear bomb."_ Slattern sighed when he read some of Stacker's thoughts. _"And you have a thermonuclear one. Where the hell did you get one?"_

"Sasha and Aleksis have connections." Stacker answered.

Slattern nodded understandingly. _"I expect no less from Russians."_

"Well, where do you need me?" Raleigh asked.

"There's an old Mark Three. You may know it. It needs a pilot." Stacker said.

Raleigh sighed.

 _"Told you that this would happen."_ Slattern's eyes widened. _"Son of a bitch."_

"What?" Raleigh asked.

 _"Well, you definitely know this Jaeger. You gotta see it."_ Slattern replied.

"Miss Mori will show you to your Jaeger, Mr. Becket." Stacker said.

"Right this way." Mako said, leading Raleigh down a path where Slattern would be able to move through.

* * *

It wasn't long before they could see her, and when they did, both of them had expressions of awe. In front of them stood Gipsy Danger, who was completely repaired. Techs were finishing up some work on her as the three of them entered the open area. Well, open for humans. For Slattern, it was almost hard to move, especially when he had to crouch pretty low for someone of his height.

 _"Well, I'll be."_ Savitar walked over to the Jaeger, instinctively setting his feet down on the spots that were devoid of any humans. Crouching like this, he was still taller than Gipsy by several dozen meters, but she wasn't that small. And she was his favorite of all the Jaegers. _"It's been far too long since we've seen her."_

"She's as good as new." Raleigh commented.

"Better than new. She has a double-core nuclear reactor. She's one of a kind now." Mako said.

"She always was." Raleigh stated.

 _"Somehow, I just knew she'd be back in the fight one day."_ Slattern said, observing the repairs they had made. There seemed to be some almost scar-like gashes on some parts of Gipsy, and there didn't seemed to be any improvements to the exterior, besides the paint job, but other than that, Gipsy Danger was in perfect condition. Slattern looked over his shoulder towards his son, privately saying something to him. _"Her mainframe had been more or less intact last time, so we just need to give her some time before she starts talking again."_

Raleigh was about to reply when someone interrupted his thoughts.

"How do you like your ride, Becket Boy?"

The three of them looked to see Tendo walking up to them.

"Solid iron hull, no alloys. Forty engine blocks per muscle strand. Hyper-torque driver for every limb and new fluid synapse system." Raleigh pulled his old friend into an embrace. "Come here."

"Tendo, it's so good to see you, buddy." Raleigh said.

"It's good to see you two, brother. Just like old times."

Slattern glanced at Mako and noticed her expression, as if she felt that she was out of place as she observed the bond between the former Jaeger pilot and the technician. The Kaiju understood that she wanted to fit in, wanting to be more a part of all this, and he knew that it was all because Stacker was afraid of losing her. How could he blame him? He felt the same about his two sons, and now, one of them was gone.

Seeing that the others were already leaving, the Category 6 Kaiju looked over at the Jaeger. _"It is me, or does it seem like it's gonna be a long day?"_

 _"Definitely. Frankly, I've had to many long days."_

Slattern chuckled and turned to go out the exit towards the ocean. _"I do not doubt that."_

* * *

"So, now that Slattern's back in the game, we might just have a shot at winning this thing." Herc said.

"We will. Only problem is his injuries. It might make it harder for him to fight." Stacker pointed out.

"Remember when he was training us? All those years ago? One of the lessons involved him fighting against us using only his sense of hearing, smell, and touch, even without his arms." Herc reminded. "All he had to do was knock us down and he won. We all had to gang up on him, and he still won by knocking us off. Besides, even if it really does make it harder for him to fight, there's really not much we can do for him. What are we gonna do, give him a prosthetic and robotic eyes?"

When the Australian Pilot noticed the Marshall's expression, he realized that Stacker had an idea. But he wondered whether or not it was a good one.

* * *

The ocean was cold this time of year, especially for a human. To Slattern, it wasn't much, and the rain felt like a shower to him, helps him relax whenever he is stressed out. Cold water, warm water, he didn't exactly have a preference, he just enjoyed the ocean. It was large, beautiful, and he could submerge every time he wanted privacy. Underwater, it was quiet, and there wasn't much down there with him, except for the schools of fish that swarm past him, just as long as he held still.

He could still remember, before Yancy died, Slattern would take his children to the beach, and they would swim together. Most of the times, Yancy and Raleigh would use him as a boat, like a giant ship. Only he was faster than ships, so it was often an exciting ride for them. Other times, they'd go scuba diving and play hide-and-seek, and Slattern, despite his size, was surprisingly good at hiding underwater.

 _"It's been too long."_ He thought.

"Slattern!"

When he heard Stacker calling out to him, the Kaiju stood onto his hind legs and emerged from the ocean, sticking his head and back out of the water to see Stacker on the edge of where the helicopters landed.

"Dr. Geiszler has something for you. He needs you inside."

 _"Must be important. Unless he wants an autograph, again."_

So he crawled into the Jaeger Bay through the doors, and his remaining eyes widened when he saw what looked like a large robotic arm. It was not only his size, but it looked exactly like the limb he had lost all those years ago. The arm had claws and features just like his left arm, missing only the same color. This one was simply black, and from its scent, Slattern could tell that it was mostly made up of titanium and steel, which obviously took time to produce in order to get the best of both. And from the looks of it, it was as high-tech as the arm of a Mark 5, maybe a potential Mark 6 Jaeger.

 _"What is this? And why does it look like it's meant for me?"_

"Because it is." Newt answered. "Since you were gone, I've decided to work on this for a future Jaeger. Then when I heard about your arm, I decided to change the design, add in some new things, and now we got a prosthetic arm that should be compatible with you."

Slattern's eyes widened even further, to where it looked like he had no eyelids. _"... I... Don't know what to say. I'm impressed, and the arm would help..."  
_

"But...?"

Slattern sighed. _"I didn't tell any of you this earlier, because I thought it didn't matter at first. During the fight with Chaos all those years ago, I didn't just lose my arm and my eyes. You only saw what was on the outside."_ He stood on his hind legs and raised his claws, pointing his index at his chest. _"When Raleigh fired the Plasmacaster, it must've been past full power, because the blast went through Chaos and hit me. The few doctors in the part of Alaska I had been in were able to determine that my heart was basically fried, and that had I been human, I would've been dead. Hell, my heart pretty much_ is _dead. Doesn't beat anymore, and this injury has weakened me greatly. That's why I can't fight."_

However, Newt had an idea.

"Wait, a few engineers and I made something while you were gone. Come, bring it over!"

A worker came over in one of the vehicles carrying two unusual objects. They both looked like large cylinders, only the from the centers, the tops and bottoms weren't straight. Instead, the sides went at an angle, like cones with flat tops. Despite how alike they appeared, both were different sizes. One was at least fifteen feet tall and probably five feet wide at the center, with the center being three feet tall, and cones being one foot in width at the flat tops. The other was massive, being at least three times the height and width, making it thirty feet tall.

Then Slattern noticed that the material was similar to something that would be used to contain radiation, and the blue glow looked like energy, but not something Slattern had seen too often. It obviously had radiation-based elements, mixed with the same energy Slattern had within his system, how his blood had energetic properties. That's what made him realize what it was.

 _"Newt... Did you create biomechanical core meant for Kaiju? You really do have a Kaiju fetish."_

"It's not a fetish!" Newt objected.

 _"Newt, you know the names of every Kaiju known, and you've studied everything you could about our anatomy."_

"Even reproductive?" Herc asked, glancing at Newton strangely with a expression that said he was disturbed but that he shouldn't have even been surprised.

 _"Yes. Fortunately, you can't really find those parts, and even Newt here knows better than to get near mine."_

"Back to what I was gonna say!" Newton declared. "These cores are made from samples of your blood that had been collected during the war. They boost the power of the nuclear reactor they're merged with, making it so they'd last a lifetime! Well, maybe not to you, since you're thousands of years old, but point is, they're very powerful, and they can support organic substances. In other words..."

 _"They can restart my heart."_ Slattern realized.

"Exactly! They might even make you stronger than ever. I already know your heart is at least 50 or 60 feet in height. All that we need to do is insert both the primary and secondary reactors into your heart." Newton explained.

"That's not gonna be an easy job. Didn't you once say that his least durable body part was stronger than the hull of a Jaeger?" Herc asked.

 _"Fight fire with fire."_ Slattern suggested. _"With one claw, I can cut open my abdomen, just between my ribcage. Only problem is, how do you plan on getting the cores inside?"_

Newton glanced nervously at the others. "You're not gonna like it."

 _"_ I'm _not gonna like it? Tell that to whoever you're sending in."_

* * *

"Hey, Marshall!" Raleigh called out. "Where's my dad? I haven't seen him."

"He's coming out of surgery. Well, self-surgery. He's placing two powerful hybrid cores into his heart to restart it and get back in the game." Stacker explained.

"I kinda miss it when everything was normal. Back when I could be surprised by having a Kaiju for a dad who operates on himself."

"Don't we all?"

"How's progress?"

"Not sure. He wanted privacy for it. He know what he's doing, though. Probably went through the memories of all our combat medics."

* * *

Slattern sighed in relief. _"That was the most uncomfortable moment of my life. So far, anyway."_

Then he felt it as he used what looked like part of an old Plasmacaster to seal up the gash, a heartbeat. His first heartbeat in years.


	3. The Delay

**Author's Note: So, I wasn't exactly planning on posting this chapter so soon. I honestly wonder if it's all going a bit too fast. I try to make my stories long, because I think longer is better. More to read. But I think I can come up with some ideas. My goal is to get this story to have more than 40k words, at least. Leave a review, and maybe give me a couple of ideas. I could use some.**

* * *

Slattern stepped out of the somehow empty area he had been in, feeling stronger and more powerful than he had been in years. It felt like it had been a long time ago since he was a hundred percent. Well, not yet. They still needed to attach that prosthetic to him, however long that might take. But considering what they can do with Jaegers, he was certain that he'd be up and running within a few hours.

 _"I've never felt so alive!"_ He exclaimed happily. _"Oh, man, wait till Gipsy sees me. Then again, Raleigh and Mako will have to pilot her. It has to be Mako."_

That's when he felt it, an mostly discomforting feeling in his head. It was like a severe headache, only he saw memories, and in the flashes were places that were familiar, and some that weren't. The Kaiju became alarmed when he realized what it was. Half the memories were that of a Kaiju, which explains why he saw the Anteverse and the Precursors. But what really alarmed him were the other half of the memories. They belonged to a certain human that was crazy enough to drift with a Kaiju, specifically the Secondary Kaiju Brain he had in his lab... Newton.

 _"Son of a bitch! Stacker, do you hear me?"_ Slattern called out.

 _"I hear you."_ The Marshall mentally replied. _"Is something wrong? It sounds urgent."_

 _"Newt went and Drifted with a Kaiju."_

Then Slattern heard someone talking through the walls with his hearing. It was that other scientist Hermann.

"Marshall! Marshall! Newton built a Mind Melding Device from scratch and Drifted with a Kaiju!"

Slattern sighed, shaking his head. _"Should've figured he found him first. Wait, Marshall, what is everyone doing in that part of the Jaeger Bay?"_

 _"Mr. Becket and Ms. Mori are currently testing out Gipsy Danger."_

 _"And you neglected to mention this to me? It couldn't have waited until I was out of surgery?"_ Slattern asked, sounding annoyed and somewhat upset that he had missed out.

 _"That's just it. You were in surgery."_

Slattern let out another one of his growl-like sighs. _"Unbelieva-"_ His eyes widened as they became completely bloodshot. The discomfort turned into pain, but not physical pain. No... this was far worse.

 _In Raleigh and Mako's mind_

 _"The hull! It went through the hull! Listen to me, Raleigh. You need to-" Then Yancy screamed as he was torn out of the Conn-Pod._

Slattern's eyes widened even further as he clenched his head with his hand in discomfort. Even at this distance, he could feel Raleigh and Mako losing their aliment. Raleigh was regaining control, but Mako... No, Mako was reliving that day. That fateful day where she lost everything, and Slattern remembered what could happen whenever a pilot experiences such a traumatic event while controlling a Jaeger.

 _"Shit, shit, shit!"_ The Category Six Kaiju began making his way to Gipsy, entering the large bay where she had been kept and his eyes widened in horror when her Plasmacaster activated.

 _"Gipsy, you have to shut down!"_

 _"I can't. Mako's connection is too strong!"_

 _"Damn it!"_ Slattern cursed, trying to figure at what was the best course of action. He probably had a minute before the Plasmacaster was fully charged, and if it fired, there's no telling how much damage would be done. Would Mako fire more than once, too? _"I'm gonna have to go in after her, see if I can get her to snap out of it."_

Concentrating his mental strength, Slattern did it. He entered Mako's mind.

 _Inside Mako's memory, Slattern saw the nearly destroyed city of Tokyo. Looking around, the place seemed empty, which wasn't right. Mako was supposed to be here, so where was she?_

" _Where are you, Mako?_ " _Slattern asked himself. The Onibaba Incident was one of the few Kaiju attacks he hadn't been at, so he didn't completely know how everything went down. He didn't even look into Mako's mind, since he didn't want to intrude on something traumatic._

 _"Mama!"_

 _Slattern gasped and looked down to see a little girl walking through the empty street of Tokyo. "Mako."_

 _"Mama! Mama!" Mako began sobbing as she kept walking, not even hearing Slattern or noticing his presence. The Kaiju felt his heart break, as his telepathy allowed him to feel the emotions of others, and he could feel Mako's pain and suffering._

 _"Mako, listen to me." Slattern spoke softly. "This is all just a memory. Don't treat it as anything real. Come on, look at it."_

 _The younger version of Mako still didn't hear him, and he cursed knowing that this memory was all too vivid for her to even hear him._

"This is gonna be harder than I thought." _Slattern thought, then he looked up to see several fighter jets fly towards him, firing their missiles as they went straight through him like he was intangible, but they hit something. He whirled around to see Onibaba, hidden in the smoke as one of the fighter jets crashed into it and exploded. Once the Kaiju came out of the smoke and noticed Mako, it let out a roar._

 _Mako continued sobbing as she began running. Onibaba wasn't a fast Kaiju, but it'd still catch up to her eventually, especially when a human could only go so far. Slattern clenched his fists as he let out a furious snarl._

 _"Get away from her!" He attempted to punch the Kaiju, only for his fist to go right through it. Then he remembered what this was Mako's mind, and everything around him was her memory. He had no influence here._

 _"Damn it." Then he began to follow Mako himself. His only option now was to get her attention and get her to see that this all wasn't real, before the Plasmacaster fired. But time was running out._

 _He found her in an alley, hiding behind a dumpster. Then he noticed that he wasn't the only one in her mind._

 _"Dad, what are you doing here?" Raleigh asked in surprised._

 _"I came to help her. But this memory, Raleigh, it's provoking strong emotions. To her, it's all real, Gipsy couldn't even shut down." Slattern stated._

 _"Oh, god." Raleigh looked towards Mako. "Mako, listen to me. This is all just a memory. None of this is real."_

 _"Getting her attention won't be easy. She thinks she here, and this is her mind. It's outside our domain."_

 _"What do we do?"_

 _"Keep trying!' Slattern shouted as Onibaba appeared, and Mako let out a terrified scream as she extended her hand. "Fuck! Raleigh, the Plasmacaster will fire in the real world if we don't do something!"_

 _"I'm trying! Mako, listen to me! This is all just a memory! None of it is real!"_

 _Mako still didn't notice them as Onibaba tried to get her with his claw. He was getting closer as Mako was too petrified to move at all. Slattern began thinking, trying to figure out the best way to snap Mako out of it, but from the real world, he saw it._

Back to reality, Slattern saw that the Plasmacaster had already reached full power, and they would only have a few seconds to stop her. The humans had already left the area in case a shot was fired, and the possibility of that was growing imminent with each passing second.

 _"Mako, stop! Listen to me, it's just a memory!"_ Slattern shouted as he frantically looked around. It was slowly becoming apparent to him that Mako would not hear him until the memory passed, but he kept trying. _"Mako!"_ The Plasmacaster was already loaded and ready to fire. _"Mako!"_

Inside his head, there was a countdown of when the weapon would fire. If it did, it would destroy the LOCCENT, and Tendo, Herc, Chuck, and Stacker were still inside. In his head, there was only a few seconds left.

 _Ten..._

 _Nine..._

 _Eight..._

 _Seven..._

 _Six..._

 _Five..._

 _"Mako!"_

 _Four..._

 _Three..._

 _"MAKO!"_

 _Two..._

 _One..._

What everyone had been dreading had happened. The Plasmacaster fired, and everyone in LOCCENT looked away as they prepared for their deaths. But death never came for them. Instead, they heard the blast hit something... or someone. A very loud growl of pain was heard as heavy footsteps shook the Shatterdome. Slowly, Stacker, Herc, Chuck, and Tendo, along with Raleigh and Mako, who were still recovering from chasing the rabbit, look at who or what had been hit, and to their horror, they saw Slattern.

The large Kaiju had been holding onto the Plasmacaster, aiming it down at his abdomen. He was struggling to maintain his balance as he let go and backed away, breathing heavily as he kneeled down, placing his hand over the wound. The blast wasn't as powerful as the one that practically crippled him all those years ago, but it still tore through his flesh as his glowing blue blood streamed down his body with massive drops of it falling to the ground below him.

* * *

There weren't exactly ways to treat Kaiju wounds, but that wasn't just because most Kaiju were the enemy, or because Slattern hardly ever received any wounds before. The main reason had to do with the fact that Kaiju were giant monsters. Despite all the similarities Slattern's anatomy had with the anatomy of humans and certain animals, he was still a Kaiju, and the wounds that he would receive are difficult to treat because of their shear size alone.

All they could do was try drugging him with anything that would suppress pain, but drugs were useless. Besides, he had already explained that he recovers more quickly from pain than humans, and that the wound would close up soon. The best the humans could do was give him some space, only he wanted some company, the company of Mako and Raleigh. And like a protective father, he growled at any who so much as glared at Mako for what happened earlier. No one objected to him, because he was the one that suffered the most from it.

 _"Slattern, I'm so sorry."_

 _"It's alright, Gypsy. I know you tried. You did good, though. You held back."_

 _"You call that holding back?!"_

 _"Compared to last time, yeah. It's impressive, though. The least durable part of my body has a density equivalent to that of your hull. You always could make quick work of Kaiju; never gave me a reason to doubt that you could."_

 _"Still, it looks pretty bad."_

 _"It's a flesh wound. I'm still extremely resistant to fire, and it would take a nuclear explosive to inflict very severe burns on me. I'm gonna live, Gypsy."_

The Mark 3 Jaeger seemed to let out a mechanical groan of annoyance. _"You are something, alright."_

Slattern chuckled before sighing. _"So, did you hear that Newt Drifted with that Kaiju brain he had in his lab?"_

 _"How could I not know? When you entered Mako's mind, you got connected to me; we Drifted. I felt it all, saw it all."_

Slattern raised three brows when he noticed the tone in Gipsy's voice. _"Is something wrong, Gipsy?"_

 _"I saw_ all _of it. The Anteverse, the other Kaiju, the Precursors... Chaos."_

Slattern sighed once more. _"I was hoping you didn't notice."_

 _"Couldn't help it. I didn't know much about your life in the Anteverse, and you don't talk about it."_

 _"Yeah. My homeworld isn't a nice place to live. As a Kaiju, it was but a wasteland to me. Nothing but a dead planet that had succumbed to its wounds long before I was born. Or created. Whichever you prefer, not that any of it matters now. The Anteverse isn't my home anymore. The Earth is. But enough of that. How are the others?"_

 _"So far, they're still only minimal traces of sentience in them. God, Slattern, I feel so alone, being the only Jaeger that's_ _conscious."_ Her voice sounded so heartbreaking. _"It's like no one can hear me."_

 _"I can."_ Slattern said comfortingly. _"And I always will, until you become fully aware. Besides, I'm not the only one who hears you. Raleigh can, and in time, Mako as well."_

 _"That didn't work out too well, earlier."_ Gipsy reminded.

Slattern shook his head. _"No, it did not. But everyone makes mistakes. Seemingly random sometimes, but always inevitable in the end. We can only do so much to avoid them."_

 _"Slattern, before you go, can I ask you something?"_

 _"You can ask me anything. What is it?"_

 _"What's it like?"_

 _"What's what like?"_

 _"What's it like to be a Kaiju?"_

 _"Why do you want to know, Gipsy?"_

 _"I was curious. I have an idea of what it's like to be human because of how many times I Drifted with Raleigh and... Yancy. I just couldn't help but wonder what it's like to be you."_

Slattern nodded. _"I suppose it's not much different than what it's like to be a Jaeger. I mean, we're both massive beings, able to handle things that humans couldn't, we're physically stronger and more powerful. The only differences that come to mind are that I'm massive, for starters. I'm three times taller than you, I have tentacles and tails, and that's not counting the fact that I have more than two eyes. Still do, too.'_

 _"And you're naturally sentient."_ Gipsy added.

 _"Yeah, there's that also."_

"Dad?"

Slattern shook his head when he remembered it wasn't just him and Gipsy in the room. _"Yes, Raleigh?"_

"What are you doing?"

Whenever he spoke to Gipsy, Slattern made sure that only she would hear him, otherwise it would look awkward if a massive Kaiju was talking to himself. But now, it looked awkward as Raleigh and Mako stared up at him.

 _"I'm just... thinking. About how this'll all play out."_ Slattern's eyes widened when he remembered something. _"Oh, I have to get the arm! I'll be back in a few hours!"_

 _"Huh, I thought he could've waited a little longer. And does he even need that arm?"_ Gipsy asked herself.

* * *

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Stacker asked, though he wasn't entirely surprised.

 _"No time for that! It won't be looking good, soon. I need to get that arm."_

"You just got shot point blank by a giant plasma cannon." Herc said.

 _"But a flesh wound, Herc. But a flesh wound."_ Slattern replied.

Herc and Stacker exchanged a look.

"Is he serious?" The former asked.

The latter shook his head and sighed. "We both know he is."

 _"So, let me guess, you need techs to surgically attach the arm to me, and connect wires and components to my nerves, mainly my motor cortex, so I can control the arm."_

"Basically." Stacker said.

 _"Well, what the hell are we waiting for then?" Come on, lives are on the line! Timeline's running thin!"_

Herc looked at Stacker. "He's crazy."

"Crazy doesn't begin to describe him. I'll go tell the techs you're ready."

 _"Oh, before I forget, Marshall, what happened to Newt? Did he survive?"_

"Close enough. He had a bit of a seizure, but he's fine now."

 _"Good. We can't have him Drifting with anymore Kaiju brains. Good thing he doesn't know about the Kaiju Black Market."_

Once again, Herc looked at Stacker. Except this time, he was giving the the Marshall a look. Then Slattern's eyes widened in horror.

 _"You told him about the Kaiju Black Market, didn't you?"_

"I thought we could use the intel." Stacker said in his defense.

 _"What could he find out that we don't already know? Never mind."_ Slattern sighed in frustration. _"Just get the techs. It's only a matter of time before the next Kaiju Attack."_

* * *

It seemed like bad timing. Slattern was still undergoing the surgery, which was almost finished, Raleigh and Mako weren't ready to pilot Gipsy Danger, and that would create a delay. It didn't seem like there'd be anymore problems. At least, that's how it seemed as Tendo walked into LOCCENT with a donut, thinking he'd get to relax tonight. Unfortunately, it wasn't long before he heard the beeping and looked towards the source.

The technician nearly dropped his donut as his eyes widened incredulous upon seeing two different readings. That could only mean what thing... two Kaiju had emerged from the Breach.

 _"Son of a bitch!"_ Slattern yelled as he managed to hear Tendo's thoughts from this distance. _"Hurry the fuck up! We got Kaiju ass to kick!"_

 _"Slattern, what's your status?"_ Stacker asked mentally.

 _"They're still connecting the arm. I'd say half an hour or so before completion. God, can't it go any faster?"_

 _"No. I'm afraid we're gonna have to bench you for now, until that arm's completely attached."_

Slattern groaned in annoyance. _"Unbelievable! What about Mako and Raleigh? You're gonna need someone to get in there and fight, Stacker!"_

 _"There's no time! They're not ready!"_

 _"They're not ready my ass! You can't keep denying Mako this. You've any idea how hard I tried to convince Raleigh and Yancy to leave the program? Do you?!"_

 _"Look, I get it, you're upset! I'm sorry, but I made up my mind."_

Slattern growled in frustration at Stacker's ignorance. Somehow he knew that tonight wouldn't end well, especially when none of the pilots were actually trained to fight off more than one Kaiju. _"I was only here for one day! How the hell is all this happening so quickly?"_


End file.
